Unintended
by Xx-JabbatheShandy-xX
Summary: This was way accidental, Will didn't mean for this to happen, honest. Yet, Warren didn't seem to mind having a certain caramel cutie smooshed up against him... Warren/Will No like, No read. T for gay guys.


**Unintended. A Sky High Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High. Only the DVD.**

**Okay, so I've never read or written any Sky High fanfics before, so I don't know if this is a popular pairing or not. It's Warren/Will. I know, gay, so what? If you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read it, but hell I'm posting this anyway. I think I kinda messed up on the timeline, but bear with me, 'kay? (If you're reading on, anyway) So anyway, I was watching Sky High last night, even though I'm like, 13, but hey, it's a good film, and I was thinking how cute Warren is. Remember people, I'm emo/goth/scene so my 'cute' is probably different from yours. Well, I was thinking about the different Sky High fanfics I could write, and Save the Citizen came on, so I wondered what'd happen if…**

**Chapter One - Denial**

Save the Citizen. What a stupid idea for a lesson. At least they didn't use real citizens. I mean, they only had thirty-nine seconds left and Warren was stuck in a vortex. He couldn't breath. He was suffocating. Will saw three options.

One: Save the citizen and asphyxiate Warren.

Two: Tug Speed away from Warren and neglect the citizen.

Three: Pluck Warren from the vortex and fling him at the citizen.

Why not kill two birds with one stone? He chose the third option, grabbing Warren, launching him towards the Citizen and unintentionally placing himself in the direct path of Speed, who was still rapidly running and knocked into Will, sending him flying in the very direction in which he had lobbed his archenemy.

Will put his hands out to stop himself, but they went straight through the floor. He wondered why he was still conscious and nothing hurt, and he opened his eyes, only to stare straight into Warren's surprised eyes, only a centimetre away. He could feel something on his lips and with a jolt he realised what was on his mouth. Warren's mouth. And it felt… good… No, bad! He remembered where he was and stood up sharpish, hissing "Fag" under his breath. He tried to erase it from his memory, but he couldn't help it, his mind was filling with images. Nice images- no, BAD images! He shouldn't be thinking this way about his archenemy; it was Baron Battle's son! He shook his head, his hair flying about. Mental floss!

Warren himself was still flat on the floor. He had just sat up, shoving the Citizen away when Will flew towards him, landing on him, pinning him back to the floor. Will's arms were on either side of him and the momentum carried Will still forwards, causing his mouth to crash with his own. After what seemed like a very pleasant few hours, but was actually only three seconds, Will scrambled up, muttering "Fag". Hypocrite. Will had melted into the kiss just as much as he had, and he had the audacity to call him a fag. Typical Stronghold. Sure, he (Warren) was gay, he'd known for years, but this guy was new to it, probably still in the closet, and was in denial. Seriously, he needed to wake up. Warren shook his head, unbelievingly, rose to his feet, and slouched away from the gathering crowd, who apparently hadn't noticed the accidental kiss. He looked back once, and noticed none of Will's sidekick friends were there; Will was surrounded by 'The In Crowd', aka Heroes. It's amazing how you only see what you want to see… Warren tried not to let it get to him when he saw Gwen take his hand and raise it in the air.

* * *

Warren waited outside for Will after school. He needed to talk to him.

Will strode outside after promising to meet Layla at the Paper Lantern, looking around him. He needed to talk to Warren.

"Hey," said a deep male voice, right behind him. Will jumped, whirling around to see Warren. He was bearing no expression of hostility, rather of cautiousness.

"Look, about what happened in Save the Citizen…" Started Will.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened." Stated Warren. He wouldn't let Will get inside his mind. Yes, he had enjoyed kissing him, but not if he was going to get called a faggot because of it. It WAS a derogatory term, after all.

Will looked into his eyes and something flashed in them, an unrecognisable emotion, just for a second, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Why do you hate my guts, Peace?" He asked, quietly.

"Who said anything about hating?" retaliated Warren, twice as quiet, before turning on his heel and striding away.

* * *

Later that night, Will was meant to be meeting Layla in The Paper Lantern, but he was a little preoccupied and consequently forgot, leaving Layla stood up. Gwen came to his door at around eight-ish, but he told her he was busy and shut the door on her, leaving her shocked and livid. Never before had she been shunned as such, in this life anyway. As if Will cared, he WAS busy… thinking about Warren. He wondered why he felt… special when they'd kissed… why he'd felt like the luckiest person in the world… Why had his heart leapt at the look in Warren's eyes?

"I feel like tacos…" he muttered, sauntering downstairs to the kitchen, and for a short period of time, he forgot all about the craziness of high school, about the sophomore that he had kissed, and about his best friend, Layla, who was still waiting for him at The Paper Lantern.

**(A/N: How's that for a smooth setting transition? XD)**

Meanwhile, at The Paper Lantern, while Layla was sitting on her own, Warren was musing about the accidental lip lock when he saw Layla sitting all by herself, fiddling with her watch. The flower at her table was wilted, and he made a mental note not to go over there. He suddenly felt awkward; he knew Layla's feelings for Will. Everyone with eyes could see it, even if she was in denial. That got him thinking about his own denial; denial that he felt all warm and fuzzy, like a pair of fluffy pink bunny slippers with glitter on them. Huh? Where'd that thought come from? He shook his head furiously, Will was turning him into a bloody GIRL!!! He shook his head even harder, causing his dark ponytail to fall apart. He tied it again, resolving to not let Will get to him any further. He wouldn't let Will screw up his mind, all his ideals.

For the rest of his shift, he steered clear of Layla's table.

* * *

The next day, Will met Layla for the school bus. She held out a fortune cookie to him.

He took it, claiming, "Oh, I love these!" He bit it and scanned the paper, "It says 'There's a fine line between love and hate'…" He frowned, disgruntled, crumpling the note up into a ball and chucking it over his shoulder, grumbling, "I hate these stupid cookies, they never come true."

He searched his mind for something to say and looked at Layla's face. She was wearing an expression that just SCREAMED 'Duh!' and Will remembered his promise to meet her the day before.

"OHMIGOSH! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!" He was still apologising like crazy when they got on the school bus, completely not realising how camp the word 'Ohmigosh' sounds.

"If you take me to Homecoming, I'll consider forgiving you," allowed Layla, knowing it was bribery, but honestly not giving a damn.

"Ah. Uno problemo, Layla… You see… You remember Save the Citizen yesterday? Well, I don't think you noticed, but when Speed crashed into me, sent me flying and caused me to land on Peace? Well, the thing is…" He mussed up his hair at the back, "We kind-of-sort-of-kissed… accidentally… And I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I liked it. A lot. And I can't figure out my emotions on this, Layla, I'm so damn confused! He gave me a look yesterday and I couldn't figure out what it meant, and every time I see him my heart starts beating so quickly I feel like someone's going to hear it! At first I put it down to anger, but now I'm not so sure; I'm just so confused! Layla, I don't know what to do…"

The lost puppy look in Will's eyes made Layla melt (metaphorically, that was Ethan's power, not hers), and she'd have missed getting off the bus if Will hadn't tugged her off it. On the school grounds, Layla was blushing like a tomato, but she quickly got over it before Will noticed. She vowed to be supportive, conditionally.

"Tell you what, Will, IF you take me to Homecoming as a friend, I shall help you in your quest. That is an oath. Pinkie promise."

Will accepted, after a moment's deliberation, gladly, and Layla said, "Hush now, I need to plan…"

* * *

That day, at lunch, Warren was sitting on his own again and Will went back to sitting with the sideki- I mean, Hero Support, as he turned down Gwen's extremely flirty offer for him to eat with the 'In Crowd'. Layla was all set for Phase One of her plan…

"Will, pretend you're my boyfriend. I know how awesome you are at acting and that's all this is; acting. It's to see Rabbit's reaction," she whispered in Will's ear.

"Who's Rabbit?" He whispered back.

She sighed. "Warren."

"Oh…" realised Will, feeling incredibly stupid and reluctant to follow through with her plan. "Well… I suppose… okay, just this once…"

She held her hand out to him under the table, and he hesitantly took it, feeling as if he were crossing over to the dark side by taking part in her not-so-elaborate scheme. She hadn't been exaggerating his acting skills; he gathered her basic plan and settled into the role of the character he was meant to play. He stood and gently tugged on Layla's hand, and she giggled, causing him to absently wonder exactly how much acting Layla had to do.

They walked away from their table, still hand in hand, in the direction of the far door, rather than the closer door. There was a reason for the farther walk; Warren's table was conveniently placed in the way of the door; they'd have to walk past it to get to their location. About three tables after Warren's table, Zach, the glowing blond sidekick yelled after them, asking where they were going. This was the perfect excuse. They turned, staring at him with incredulous expression. Out of Will's peripheral vision, he saw Warren, who was sitting there facing them, motionless, his face frozen with a pained look on his face. Will encountered the spontaneous urge to comfort him, to protect him, he looked so vulnerable. Will nearly ran to him, then and there, but he couldn't; Layla's hand held him back. Warren twisted to face his untouched food, and Will's shoulders sagged. Layla's hand was there, rubbing his back, a curious mix of smugness, sympathy and calculating-ness upon her features.

**So… Yeah, thanks for reading. I just looked at the number of WarrenxWill fanfics out there, and there is a pitiful amount, so I'm hopefully going to add to it! Hey, drop me a line, yo, let me see if this is at least a slightly popular pairing. XD Thanks for reading, I'll get working on the next chapter ASAP if I get at least one person reading it.**


End file.
